


The Melding

by mmpseud1990



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Body Modification, Breeding, Corruption, F/M, Fisting, Huge Breasts, Large insertions, Messy, Multi, Other, Perspective shifts, Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Prolapse, Stretching, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmpseud1990/pseuds/mmpseud1990
Summary: A young girl stumbles upon an ancient tentacle monster. Sexual depravity and graphic breeding commence.My first attempt at smut! Suggestions are welcome!
Kudos: 45





	1. A "Fruitful" Encounter

Looking down at my horrifically distended abdomen marred by fiery stretch marks, I couldn’t believe that just a few hours earlier, my lithe body crossed into the forest threshold, searching for herbs for dinner. I couldn’t have imagined my tumescent clit shining with clear fluid leaking into my engorged pussy lips, newly-grown tits leaking milk directly into root-bound tentacles. With each orgasmic spasm, my rectum quivering, drip-dripping excess fluid...

-

Legends told of the Arrith, a demon that lurked in the forest for young women. It feasted on their flesh, according to legend. Drained of them of their humanity. Corruption, blasphemous in nature.

I never put stock in legends. And besides, there was abundant sage behind the line of knotted trees that guarded the ancient forest, and my mother would be ornery if I hadn’t completed my chores by late afternoon.

It first spoke to me in whispers at first as I passed into the shady grove, hidden from the road by thick brambles on either side. Rest. Lay down. I queried aloud if anyone was there, but when no one responded I reached down for the herbs. 

I first felt a gentle stroke on the back of my thighs, and shuddered as the ghostly hand ventured up onto my ass, squeezing and caressing. I would have been shocked, offended if it was a human hand, for my body had screamed for nothing but a first caress for years with no avail. Without a temporal source, I merely felt the sensation with a sedated bliss and curiosity.

-

It chose me? I, with the decidedly unremarkable features? I, never asked to dance at the monthly socials, I, who sat and watched the more endowed girls my age spin and cavort with shouts of joy. I watched those girls fawn over their mates, perceived their swelling from afar, their gravid bellies over which tits steadily grew, their thickened hips, the way their husbands openly swooned in sight of these tantalizing changes... And here I was, 20, flat-chested and assed, dirty-blond, bobbed hair never adorned by ribbon or product, dressed plainly, boarding in the same room I dwelled in as a girl, avoiding rent while completing odd errands for my parents, watching the world go by...

-

With these thoughts and a strange, tingling disorientation I was lowered to the ground by what I saw were green, leafy vines. My eyes strained to watch their source-straight from the ground, and I imagined a nest of them burrowed beneath me. As they weaved a bed underneath me and lowered my basket to the ground, a large, leafless vine traced over my midsection. This one featured small bumps and ridges and seemed as thick as my forearm. The tingling intensified as it traced over my red sundress-the smell of loam grew stronger. 

The voice resumed its deep intonations. 

Relax, chosen. 

Me? 

Yes. You will bear great gifts, beautiful one. Are you not longing for lack of touch?

Yes, I moaned...the tingling had gone to my privates, and I could feel a dampness growing between my legs. I was woozy, light-headed. I swooned with passion.

You will not be the same after, beloved. Different. Better. Is this what you want?

It had to be a dream. Why not play it out to fruition? I thought.

Of course, please, please, I said. 

Fruition indeed, it stated with a chuckle. It was then I realized that our connection had gone beyond words. From this point on, I cannot tell what was spoken versus what was simply relayed via thought. The melding had commenced. From here I can only describe what I now know were my first acts of purpose on this planet.

I may have been kissing the air, but the sensation...well, it felt real, as far as I could know-my tongue undulating on a wet surface, the air coming back resembling hot, sweet breath. The tingling was at my skirt, which raised with help of what I perceived to be more leafy vines. At this point, I could no longer perceive the difference between hallucination and reality- my eyes saw all with no distinction. 

Normally I would be concerned to see a smooth green vine pulling up my skirt, slowly secreting a thin clear fluid onto my legs as it went, but I was ravenous for more. My skin tingled with gooseflesh and my breath caught in my chest. I could feel my pale skin flush all over, especially on my cheeks and heaving sternum.

As it pulled the dress up over my head, exposing my pert nipples to the forest air, I could feel a deep warmth envelop me wherever the fluid spread. I can only compare it to fireworks within my skull-a deep pleasure, making each breeze, each sensation titillating. 

When the smooth vine reached for my underwear and began worming its way between the fabric and my hip bone, my first instinct was to reach for my drawers, even if they had gone translucent with the excessive fluid I had been leaking (had I ever been so aroused?). 

Only if you want, it whispered to me. The phallic (somehow I knew that word now) vine stood at attention, slowly leaking its lubricant from a lot at its zenith.

I hesitated. 

While my consciousness seized in the ecstasy of my condition, a part of my brain panicked...this was wrong...against our religion...immoral, demonic...and it, with no physical form, only tentacle-like vines from the underworld, spoke again of the great gift it had for me. 

Hedonistic pleasure unimaginable by humankind. Immortality, even. 

As exciting as it all sounded, it could still sense the seed of doubt I nurtured, sopping wet and horny as I was.

Very well. If you do doubt, I will give you a taste of my power. You can come back from this. It sensed my interest and continued. Only a taste, child. Nevertheless, you will know joy as few of your race ever has.

In my reclined position on the mat of soft leaves, my arms sat inert at my sides. With a gasp at the pleasure of a mere extension of my arms, I reached and pulled my sopping panties off my hips, exposing my tiny pink pussy to the creature before me. 

It was untouched territory. A thick mat of black hair laid pell-mell above my feminity, and I knew all too well that no one had ever seen the small pink folds encasing my holes, the purpose of which I suddenly came to know (in retrospect, via the Arrith). I knew it was tight and virginal and sopping and sacred and utterly irresistible to the force which in which I had become enmeshed. 

It wasted no time in pulling my legs apart with prehensile vines. Drool rolled off the side of my mouth as I saw a bundle of smaller smooth vines raise up to the level of my cunt. They traced back and forth the outside, lapping gently at my folds, tracing my pisshole and cunt and lingering slowly, softly against my clit. I came for the first time, shuddering and clenching my muscles, small lips contracting and fluttering in the pleasure.

Like any person, I had masturbated before, but for the first time I felt a jet of lube shoot out from my cunt, splattering out onto the forest floor. The smell of the forest combined with my animal sex, combining with the perfumed powder emanating from my underarms, fully exposed as i reclined my legs behind me. I seized, convulsing in the after-effects of my orgasm, clenching my arms together across my breasts in a fit of joy.

Come, it said.

I chuckled. Yes, I said sarcastically, but it was the beginning of a new sentence: Come to understand. 

I felt one, then two, then three of the vines-which, I had somehow come to understand, were shaped like cocks-rim around my pussyhole, then slowly reach in and stretch outward, spreading my walls wider. I came again, rocking back and forth as the vines explored inside me, slowly leaking fluid.

My cunt was a sloppy mess as the vines extended further, twisting together into a thicker rope-like mass. Somewhere in my mind I knew this was a much bigger insertion than any object I had ever put inside myself-the hairbrush handles I had used were half the size of this-yet my ruminations stopped as the mass began to piston in and out of myself. My toes popped and a blast of fluid shot out of my pussy (spraying in a fan around my occupied cunt) as it blasted in, stretching me once buried, battering my cervix with purpose.

Little had I noticed the moaning of the creature, who suddenly roared in my ears as it came. My tunnel expanded, heating up with a tremendous amount of hot liquid. I had a vague idea of how ejaculate would feel, but I knew this was abnormal, especially when I felt my lower stomach expand with the vines plugging up my hole. Looking down, it looked as if I was newly pregnant. 

It was then I understood the fruition comment: it had filled my womb. And judging from the incredible sensations quaking in my uterus, something was happening. Something I had always yearned for from afar. The fullness was incredible, inexplicably soothing-I felt completed, a psychological warmth beyond the sexual miasma I was lost in.

A second group of small vines were drifting wetly against my ass, occasionally rimming around my asshole, leading me to more and more contractions. Somewhere in the back of my head, the taboo against sodomy played in litany, but sheer sensation blasted my hesitation away. Again the vines hooked in around my hole, but this time it wasn’t a mass of smaller vines penetrating me.

It was the big one from earlier.

I felt speared, invaded. Though the fluid from the vines made the sensation amazing, the sheer size of an object the size of my forearm inside of me filtered through my haze of orgasmic bliss. As it began to thrust in and out of me, the sensation in my front became overwhelming. I finally opened my eyes-long since closed, tears leaking out of them-to see my stomach distended beyond measure, making me look nine months pregnant.

Above the swollen belly were two swollen breasts, gone straight from an A to a D cup...at least. My nipples had been augmented as well, areola growing to the size of a teacup, nubs grown to the size of a berry. Much to my shock, they began dribbling milk downwards, trailing to the ground to either side. The sheer fecundity of my body excited me terribly, and I begged for more, for it not to stop. I was insatiable.

More than all the sensations of pleasurable sex-from the plug in my cunt to the massive member in my ass-the aspect that pushed me over the edge was the feeling of fullness. My skin suffered greatly, pulled taut as a drum over my midsection. Stretch marks clawed red stripes up and down my massive midsection, which had grown far beyond the stature of even a woman with twins. I writhed in pleasure, immobile to the spasms of orgasm.

All the while, the massive vine in my ass pistoned at a rate that simply rendered me insensible. The lubrication spat out around my lower body around the fuckpillar, soaking my legs in a mass of agglutinated slime. 

Then it came again.

If I thought my stomach was distended before, it was nothing compared to the gallons of cum that released into my guts. It seemed neverending-the member rigid within me, pulsing with each spurt of what felt like clotted concrete filling my bowels. By the end, my massive breasts hung to the left and right of my insane rotundity, nearly resting in the hollows of my armpits. I came so hard, eyes rolling into insensible oblivion, that I passed out.

_

It still speaks sweet nothings into my ears as I shit a river of cum out of my ass, the incredible odor of my insides overwhelms my senses. I feel even more empty than before, and this makes me sad. It responds, a mirror (or perhaps I just saw what it saw) held to my face: a six-inch segment of my rectum has prolapsed. This should horrify me, this sign of depravity and sexual deviance, but I feel nothing but pride: I survived. I was worthy, and the mutilated rectum says as much. This rose quivers in the air, sending waves of pleasure lapping back over my body.. A thin trickle of cum, white running to clear as it falls, drips to the ground. 

But I suddenly stop feeling the prolapsed guts...and the vines wrap themselves around my arms, still extended over my head, now cuffed together. The contractions start, and I strain against my tethers. I can’t feel it, but my hips crack and shift and it lifts my legs. as in stirrups.

It all happens so fast that I can barely perceive the sensations. My cervix burst as a dam and hundreds of green vines spurted out of my birth canal. Occasionally a few would exit simultaneously and my cunt would stretch in a spike of pleasure. They always said birth was pain, but this was ecstasy. By the time my womb had emptied, between my knees writhed a haybale-sized lump of green vines, slime bubbling between their rolling forms. Unconsciousness-perhaps a consequence of pleasure beyond human limitations-came back for me.

Then it was over. My ass cushioned me in a newfound manner that demonstrated the changes to my body. My arms and legs were free, just a bit thicker than they had been. My tits were somewhere between when I entered and my birthing, drained by vines chewing orgiastically at my nipples. The stretch marks had faded to silver, creating a silver tiger stripe pattern vertical to my cunt. This was where the most changes had occurred: the slit that had just a few minutes before been thin and pink had swollen, dark pink lips protruding from the slit, beady clit perceptible from afar. A cursory probing noted a slackness in it as well as my ass, into which I could easily slide three fingers to the second knuckle without assistance. 

In my unconscious state, it must have rearranged my wild hair, wiped the tears from my face, cleansed my clothing of juices. They hung dry and wavered in the winds on extended vines. 

Another vine extended with my basket, stuffed with every herb my mother could ever ask for. For all the depravity I had experienced, after pulling the breastfeeding vines off and clothing myself, I only felt tired. I looked a little thicker than before, but other than that and the terrific after-sex musk my battered body exuded, no one could be the wiser. Judging by the sky, it was close to 4. Only two hours gone, and with the full basket and gorgeous weather, I had a great alibi. 

Well? It asked from beyond. 

Same time tomorrow?


	2. Randy Renezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2, a fun-loving Orcish fellow runs into the protagonist from chapter 1. Good times are had by all, except whoever has to clean their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *note* This one starts with some plot and a big perspective shift. If that ain't your thing, and you're here for one thing and one thing only, skip to the wall of bolded stars *note*

It was just like every year, frankly. Me and my Orcish friends go off the grid in the fall, when the leaves start to make their strange dying reek. Using some backwoods town as a base, we hunt and drink and cavort for a week, becoming a constant nuisance to the local bars and whorehouses.

It wasn’t a brothel night, though. The night I met Shel me and the boys were just having brews at the tavern, sticking out like sore thumbs. Humans have different skin colors, but we Orcish really run the gamut-green, red, coal-black, like me. If we didn’t stick out from our skin, our 8-foot-tall stature sure as hell did. 

Some townies don’t like us. Call us half-breed and all that. No skin off our noses-we could tear them limb from limb if they try anything. No, they just leer, their women dance and then disappear at bar close. Most nights we end up paying to sow our wild oats.

Those whores aren’t too happy about it, either. Twice as long as a human, three times as thick, they say. Whores’d know. You can tell how uptight a society is from the stories of their sex workers, they always said back at home. Local hookers had some stories, let me tell you. 

We usually weren’t allowed a younger one. No, it was the old prostitute, fat and cavernous for our monster dicks. We were the last stop before their usefulness was gone, and it’d be sad if they didn’t appreciate the business so much. 

So enough about our history. That year, we were guzzling brew in a semi-circle, bitching about the taste, the lack of game in the surrounding woods, the absence of Orcish women or adventurous humans. That was when Shel caught my eye, who sat across the dance floor, dainty drink in her hand.

We had been there nigh a week, and this was the first sign of this girl. She looked fresh off the farm. Not too young, really. White skin-really white. That pale porcelain tint where you can see the blue veins not too far underneath kind of white. Can’t say I didn’t like it, opposites attract-I’m midnight black on a good day. Shame about the makeup, then...it was applied thick and, even though I couldn’t say a damn thing because I didn’t know the first thing, it looked like a young girl’s vague attempt at something seductive. Her dirty blonde bob cut had, adorably, a tiny pink flower pinned to its side. Something about the whole thing screamed innocence.

The body said something a little different. Nice little blue and white-checked dress, skirt a little above the knee. Risque for the area, but not the red-light district. Hairless calves, verging on the thick side. What shocked me were her tits. The cleavage was noticeable-two rounded spheres converging into a deep V. The dress clearly wasn’t made for that, and as I watched her stare into the dance floor, I realized the opening looked freshly and amateurishly cut, as with a scissors.

And that’s about when I saw her staring back, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Shit. 

Here we go, I thought: some wife of a farmer or some farmer’s daughter caught tempting the local Orcish brute. We’d be running back to the wagons within the hour, asses sprayed with buckshot, precious elk carcasses flung out the back to speed up our horses. 

But that’s not what happened. Time stopped as I watched her weave her way between dancing couples. Her eyes never left me, and I returned the gaze.

“Fancy a dance?” she asked once she crossed the room. As my partners chuckled, her bravado segued into shame. Goddamn if that blush wasn’t the cutest thing I had ever seen.

“Sure,” I said, then in the same breath continued with “if it’s a good idea...your father isn’t...or your husband…”

“No no. None of that. I want to be here. I want this,” she said, extending a pale hand. I took it with my paw, which dwarfed hers by magnitudes. I squeezed around it, palms sweating. Voluntarily? I thought. 

“Like, you’re sure?’ I queried as she pulled me towards the floor. 

She stopped and, leading me by the hand in what was an absurd sight to my partners (who guffawed with great relish in response) away towards a secluded section of the tavern.

“Today I had the greatest experience,” she started. “I didn’t know what I was here for. I didn’t know who I was. Now I do,” she continued, breathless. “I know what I want and I know I can get it and I want it. My name is Shel. You pique my interest. I wish for you to romance me. Will you?”

For the second time in about ten minutes, time dilated a bit. I saw her eyes electrify, her gorgeous dimples deepen in a smile, albeit one with a few crooked teeth; her sweaty hands squeezing a damp clump into either side of her dress. I really could smell the desire rise off her body, a lust she couldn’t hold back any longer.

And, sure, I took a break between looking at these features to stare down her bosom.

“This had better not be a prank,” I said as I took her right hand.

In response, she gave a cute little squeak and pulled about my neck with her arms (straining with the height, of course). The kiss she gave was beyond sloppy-it was as if she was sucking nourishment from me, tongue akimbo. Making out is the kind of thing I hadn’t done since a decade earlier when I experimented with girls for the first time, but this sort of effort went above and beyond. As we finally disengaged, I could see a contented look on her face that seemed the purest bliss.

The dancing was a whirlwind of eroticism. It was just a simple dance troupe, fiddle and all, but Shel made the verses sound like erotic poetry. She held herself close to me, and I could feel the animal heat radiating from her. The closer my hands got to her crotch-and they were pretty damn low on her lower back, I”ll tell you that-I could literally feel heat, as if her cunt and ass were aflame. She held me around my neck, swaying to the music, rubbing her inner thighs on mine, and a few times, held close enough, I could sense dampness coming from them. I could scarcely move lest I felt her hot breath on my neck, on my chest, or going into my mouth as she swooned. 

Near the end here, as we twisted and turned, her hand brushed against my crotch-and it took a tug or two for me to rearrange my erection as to not create a limbo pole addition to our dance. She was insatiable, and I was over the moon. 

Lust aside, I couldn’t help but notice the shocked looks of the fellow dancers, mouths agape at the near-fornication happening in front of them. My partners were still in their circle, oscillating from awkward laughs to incredulous looks to outright jealousy. 

It was during one of these looks that Shel went too far. In front of half her podunk town, as we slow-danced together, holding each other tight, she pulled her right arm around, bit her lip and stuffed her hand down my pants.

“Oh. Oh no,” I started. I was facing the mirror of the bar, and I could see, well, first I saw her shoulder blades and the sensuous bob atop her head, but then I saw the horrified looks of the bar-goers, the lot of which had thinned due to the scandal unfolding amongst them.

She was pawing away in a manner that made me sure she had no clue what she was doing. Her sweaty hands caressed the 16” length of my erection, from the slowly weeping eye to the flared head past the popped veins down to the sore, throbbing balls and back again.

A few things came to my head:  
[ol]  
[li]Shel has never felt a dick before.[/li]  
[li]I need to teach her how to please me. [/li]  
[li]If this keeps going, these people are going to kill us.[/li]  
[li]This little slut will do anything I ask her to do. [/li]  
[/ol]

“Shel. Hon,” I said as I grasped her hand from outside my dampened jeans, “we need to get out of here.”

“Yes, please, god, yes.”

*****************************************************************************************************

I practically broke down the hotel door. The innkeeper was gobsmacked to see an eight-foot-tall dark Orc and a young blonde human woman together, let alone such a couple pawing at each other, smiling and blushing and practically straining out of their clothes. 

I immediately pushed Shel to the bed, and for the first time reached up under her dress. I was shocked to feel trails of wet leading up her thighs-I wasn’t mistaken when she felt damp when we danced close. These trails led to the soaked panties I stroked as I kissed her lovingly. She reciprocated by drabbing at my dick, which had tented my pants to an absurd degree. As I fingered her, I didn’t realize what I came to understand shortly: I’d expect a 20-year-old virgin to be tight, pristine. Not her. I could place my fingers flat between her flaps. Her clit was the size of a grape-I could bring her to moan aloud by seizing it between my knuckles and pulling. This pussy had been used.

She, on the other hand, simply fondled the purple head of my shaft, which had become slippery with a smear of pre. It was simultaneously endearing and annoying, frankly. ‘Fuck,” she moaned, and I could sense the naughtiness of the word excited her.

“You like that you little slut?” 

“Yes...daddy.” She followed that with doe eyes, biting her lip and squeezing her tits.

I couldn’t wait anymore. I hiked up the dress, pulled down her panties and threw them off. They made a wet splatter on the ground...I had never seen a woman so aroused. After dropping my pants, I did as I usually do, rimming her cunt with my prick, sliding the underside up and down the slit, relishing in her obscene moans. 

“Don’t tease me, daddy...stick it in me,” she moaned as she jabbed at her clit. “Fill me up. Don’t stop until you cum, daddy.”

The shock I had at her incredible wetness was matched with realizing how loose her pussy was. Though it felt great around my dick, it seemed...used. I was astounded. I began thrusting, expecting the typical reaction of a human: eye-rolling anguish, screams, frantic tap-outs on the bed. She gave none of the above. Instead she panted and moaned in my ear, releasing a steady stream of vulgarity in my ear: “Fuck me, you big stud. Punish this naughty slut. Blast this pussy as hard as you can, daddy. Fill me. FUCK ME. FUCK ME.”

Then the strangest sensation-all around my dick, a sudden warmth. At first I felt she had pissed on me, which had happened once before with a girl, much to my chagrin. But the smell wasn’t piss-it was cunt juice, suicing over my prick and out, dribbling steadily down my balls and dripping onto the bed below us. 

“You like my squirt, daddy?” Shel asked softly into my ear. “I knew boys would like it. Keep going. I need more.”

It was then that I put two and two together: this girl was a virgin. That was all it took-not the incredible wetness around my prick, not the handfuls of ass I held beneath me, not her arms locked around my shoulders and her orgasmic moan in my ear-the fact that I was defiling a human girl in her first sexual awakening, breaking her for her own race forever, made me cum.

In case you didn’t know, we Orcish differ a few ways from your average human. Humans will give it a go, cum, then need a break. Not us. More like a woman, they say-we go and go until exhaustion sets in. (Yet another reason most human women can’t handle us.) 

Another difference? If humans ejaculate a creek, we do a river.

It was incredible. I stiffened, yowled and squeezed her ass to induce yowling of her own. From the tip of my foot-and-a-half pole shot gobs and gobs of creamy cum, blasting her cervix, splashing back to expand her tunnel and shooting out down towards her asshole. Shel’s yelps went higher in pitch as she squirted in response, girlcum blasting out in a froth all about my torso. Momentarily felled, I pulled out, bringing with it a wave of juices that positively soaked the bed and floor. Shel writhed insensible, pulling at the covers with her eyes rolling in her head, rocking left and right, pussy contractions releasing more spunk as she mashed at her bulbous clit.

I figured I’d be nice...pretend to be sated, wait for her to pass out in a haze, jerk off a few times in the bathroom and dip. Not this time. 

“You like that, you whore? Good enough for you?”

‘MORE.”

No way, I thought. “What’s that? Not enough punishment for this little slut?”

“I’m just getting started, daddy. Use me.”

I already knew I had something special on my hands with Shel, but this was something new. A sexy young girl, desperate to please. A sexual savant with the pussy of a mother of five, perfect to accept Orcish dick…

So I grabbed her pretty little head and yanked her up, squeezing her cheeks and speaking brusquely to her face.

“You will use your mouth on my cock. You will lick and suck and I will use your mouth as a pussy. Breathe through your nose. Use your tongue. Don’t use your teeth. Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy.”

I was already hard. I thrust my purple-headed cock to her lips. She looked in awe at the grossly swollen head, slicked with cum and steadily weeping pre. Her tiny hands ran up and down its length, lubricated by our combined secretions. The sensation was incredible, and I couldn’t help but twitch at each movement. She began by licking the head playfully, dragging the flat of her tongue back and forth. 

“It tastes so good, daddy.”

She formed an ‘o’ with her mouth and started at my slit, and as she accepted more I felt her dainty tongue flecking down at the inside of my urethra. She got as far as the head at the first retch.

“Sloppy girl,” I said as she pulled back, frothy spit dangling from her lips.

“Is this naughty enough for you, daddy? Will you fill my tummy too?”

I didn’t have to say yes. I firmly grasped her hair and dragged her towards my twitching cock. She accepted the tip in her mouth and began working down the shaft, stroking the outside as she went. I was in ecstasy, inch of inch of my massive prick sliding down this girl’s throat. I closed my eyes in pleasure as she tongued me behind her lips, only to open them to see her licking outside of her lips too, as if her tongue was working to drag her head further down the insane insertion. 

By this point, she had managed to reposition herself around my fucklog, lying on her back on the bed. I could see my massive dick distending her throat, nearly doubling the size of her neck. I groped her tits from above, then began to thrust. Slowly at first, as she needed to be warmed up….but it didn’t take long before she was accepting more than half my cock in each thrust, spit and pre splattering with each thrust. For minutes I became more and more aggressive, until the point where I was hilting myself in her each time as erotic choking and moaning sounds engendered even harder fucking. What got me was that after a few minutes of that, I saw Shel start to slide her whole fist into her cunt, using her other hand to frantically grind her massive clit.

I came again, blasting shot after shot of thick white cum down her throat. I watched in awe as a human woman, who should have no right to, swallowed each and every spurt with verve. Her midsection expanded with each shot, and by the time I was done she looked massively bloated, silvery stretch marks widening about her belly.

“I have one more hole, daddy…”

She spun around under me, and again I marveled at this tiny girl before me, almost half my size, depraved as all get-out. She slumped back to her shoulders, presenting her swollen, sopping sex...then her gaping asshole.

‘How,” I said, as I was put back. “This girl,” I said despite myself. Her hole gaped a good two inches wide without assistance, and as if she heard my thoughts, she used her fingers to hook either side, exposing a good four inches of redness past her winking hole.

Problem was, I was spent. Sure, we Orcish can go a few times, but I’d never come so hard in my life. Despite being nearly 8 inches in size and 2 around flaccid, I wasn’t in a state to try anal. I said as much.

“So there’s nothing you can do, daddy?” She asked, biting her lip again, which she knew had a way of getting me. She moaned. “I need to be filled. I must…”

And before she could finish, I leaned down, tonguing her loose asshole, rimming as best I could, flecking and darting my tongue in her clean reddened walls. I placed fingers in her pussy and dredged the frothy mixture down, painting the inside with lubrication. 

“If I do this,” I said, worried myself about the consequence, “you may never come back. Are you sure, Shel?”

“Use me.” Her voice deepened with passion, stirring my own. “Fill me. Ruin me.”

She had barely finished when I worked my fist in her hole, which was no easy task. Even going in with my fingers in a cone, the knuckles of my wrist were at least the size of my cock. She screamed in delight, egging me on. “FUCK! YEss!” the yelps only continued as I flexed my fingers, pushing further in. “MORE!” I went to my wrist, my hand plugging her guts. “FURTHER!” I continued pushing in, watching her furiously go at masturbating herself-I buried my tongue in her sloppy snatch to help simultaneously-and would pull out slightly, then go further….this continued for a few minutes, her pussy spasming juice directly in my mouth, tasting slightly of pennies. It was after the third squirt I realized my arm was in halfway to the elbow. A cursory exploration showed a small lump on her stomach when I positioned my fist forward. Seeing this, Shel came again, mewling and grunting and continuing her profane utterances.

I pistoned my hand in and out, and she squealed in delight. What is this girl’s limit? I asked myself. I would soon find out.

After cumming for the eighth time, I figured Shel’s poor guts had enough. As I pulled out my hand, she grasped my head from above.

“No no no no no. Don’t stop.”

“Shel,” I said, “what more…”

“You have another.”

Very well. I wouldn’t be the one wearing diapers. I worked my left hand along the slimy curvature of my right, coning my fingers again along her asshole, which had turned razor-thin and white under great duress. Her frenzied moans only increased as I popped my second hand in. The tremendous size of the insertion had affected her body-her pussy now seemed flattened, the walls pushed towards the entrance, pulsing with her heartbeat. Her lower half was literally dripping our cum-the upper spattered from the earlier face fucking. As I arranged both arms into position, I would wager her asshole had stretched to accommodate almost a foot-wide of an insertion.

“Now fuck.”

No way. She’d die. It was too much. But she repeated it, and caressed my face, and begged, and said it was the only thing in the world she wanted and yes she wanted it and I had to punish her and fill her and Please Daddy and I lost it.

I really did. I lost it. I made a motion like some sort of dive, I thrust into her. Her flesh yielded only a little-the massive trauma of this insertion couldn’t happen at once. But as I put my muscles into it, the battered hole yielded around me. I pushed into her intestines, flanging my fingers at the zenith of the thrust to her coos. At this point, no english words were spoken. Shel was practically speaking in tongues as I worked up to a steady in-out. I’d go from my wrists, about 6 inches across, to my elbows, a good foot. The motion rocked her back and forth, and as I went I felt my cock harden again. Go me.

So by the end, I thrust my prick in her spasming cunt, thrusting along with both of my arms. It was awkward and tiring, but her exaltations egged me on. She came, and I was closer, thrusting mercilessly, spreading my fingers deep in her, watching the bulge grow...and the final orgasms came-first me, blasting what was left in my balls into her cunt, then her, spewing juice around my prick and out, and finally me disengaging, yanking out my cock and then, much more gingerly, my arms.

What was left was nothing less than stunning. Her cunt was even meatier than before, lips drooping down, a standing gape of a few inches revealing the puffy inner walls of her tunnel, an overall sag extenuating her holes...but Shel's ass was something else. It was destroyed. A red tube of her guts, roughly half a foot in length, protruded from her anal cavity, rotund and as stretched to the size of a pineapple, which twitched in sheer ruination. No human...no Orcish, not even a full-blooded Orc could ever satisfy her ass again. From the tip of the hellish mass lube dripped steadily. I was flabbergasted, pasted in our fluids, soaked to my bones in sex. Besides the massive trauma to her genitals, her body, swollen from the excessive cum, glistened with the ludicrous amount of secretions we had exuded. 

Again she rocked back and forth, giggling. It was frankly shocking...the rough treatment she had would have put most people in a hospital. I dragged my weakened, trembling form to the bed, shocked at the sheets soaked through with cum. Shel grabbed my hand and held it, kissed it, then kissed me, lips swollen, makeup a smeared haze, eyes red and watering.

“Thank you, daddy. Can I sleep now?”


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That tentacle thing is back, and it is not at all pleased with Shel's nighttime activities. However, the monster makes some lemonade out of Shel's Lemons. And by lemons, I mean Shel's doomed reproductive organs.

I snuck out of the hotel room that morning, bowlegged from my treatment the night before. That Orcish man...Rod, was it? Short for Roderick? I had forgotten, but damn if he hadn’t done a number to me. By the time I awoke, my ass had finally gone back inside itself, but in the shower I could stick a hand inside, stretch my fingers as far as they went and barely felt a thing. My cunt? Pch. I literally punched into it. My balled-up fist fit in there, nestled and snug. Somewhat.

The Arrith changed me. Through the melding yesterday, I came to realize my purpose: I was to be a broodmother. A sow. a living and breathing creature, yes, but one created to bring new life into the world. Laying on the leafy bed in the forest, my body full to bursting of new life, my purpose had been revealed to me. I went home and nothing felt real, necessary...once my parents fell asleep, I was tired of masturbating to the memories of earlier. My cunt and asspussy were burning with desire. I had heard my father speak of the Orcish brutes in town, and though I was a quasi-virgin, I knew of their physical assets. 

Rod had lived up to the billing and more, and I honestly felt saddened that I had to leave without saying goodbye. But the sun was up, it was technically day, and the Arrith expected me.

So after sneaking out the back of the inn, racing into the forest and seeing a few leafy vines rise to address me, I was full of optimism. Joy. I wanted, achingly, to be filled, sated with life, my body pushed to its absolute limit for my master.

I didn’t expect to be wrangled by vines, held spread-eagled in the air. I didn’t expect the vines to rip off my dress, exposing my nudity to the morning air. I didn’t expect the hell I was about to experience at all.

My child, it seems you have been naughty. I can smell it. The thick vine traced my abdomen and pussy. I can taste it. You copulated with another last night. 

Why, yes master...I didn’t know...(it hadn’t stopped caressing me and the same lubricated syrup had the same arousing effect)...I didn’t know that was...wrong.

Indeed it was not stated. But was your melding yesterday not pleasure enough?

Yes, Master. It was glorious, Master. 

Very well, child. You will be punished-these rules are ancient and must be obeyed. After...it hesitated, the thick vine tracing my heaving titties and pussy, well, your conduct wasn’t wholly inappropriate. You will be rewarded. 

Thank you, Master. Then I screamed.

From either side of my peripheral vision, vines stood erect, two vines that ended in a single thorn. Even from a few feet away, I could see how incredibly sharp they were. 

Let you not forget your straying. You will be marked. 

At this command, the thorns thrust forward, spearing through my nipples. I cried in pain, sobbing softly...but so close to this pain was another feeling, a deep, low, horrible perversion. 

Ah yes. So close, these feelings. Let us see now…

And the third thorn, unseen before, raised to my cunt. I could see it happening...the two prehensile vines pulling my engorged, wettened (naughty girl) lips apart…

NO (yes?!)

The thorn ran clean through my clitoris, detaching as the others did, leaving a spike through the tender organ. At this final humiliation, I burst, cumming as I strained against my restraints. I blacked out momentarily, feeling the blood rush back to my punctured genital, heaving in embarrassment, pain and an unexpected ecstasy.

Now. While you swoon, I will tell you the good news. You have quickened.

It took a second, hence why the Arrith gave me pause. What? I’m…

Yes. Orcish, of course. Now, this wasn’t the plan. You were to be my broodmother. But no matter, this offspring will jump-start your most difficult changes.

The words still didn’t fully register. I suppose I knew the night before that Rod could have made me pregnant...after all, there wasn’t a condom that would have fit Rod in the first place...but to know so quick...and then feelings I had for so long: jealousy of other girls, earnestly wanting the feeling of fullness...a joy at my offspring...fear at what the Arrith was getting at…

Of course, it knew what I was thinking. Yes, it will be great. But it will be quick, and it will be more pain, but it will be what you desire: fulfillment of purpose, filling of body. It will be traumatic and painful, but you will emerge stronger and more capable for me. 

The ease of the afternoon before returned, this time with the insatiable resolve of the night before. I was spread-eagled and rendered helpless by the Arrith, but my human will urged it on. 

Very well. Do what you will with me.

Instantaneously the piercing vines returned. I whimpered, but the Arrith reassured me. Just a pinprick. I am applying salves, unguents, poultices. They will make this better. These thorns seemed hollow, and I felt them pierce my tits (in the meat, not the tortured nipple thankfully) and belly, finally my cunt. 

We begin. The Arrith withdrew its thorns, and I sat bemused and anxious. Well? I asked. 

Then it started.

First, a burning in my breasts, which began quaking. Before my eyes, unbelievably, my breasts swelled. I was held in a manner that caused them to hang forward, and I felt as if they were growing downward, becoming giant globes symmetrical on my chest. The areolas darkened and grew, becoming as wide as a lilypad, then as a dinner plate. My nipples...a day earlier barely existent, a few minutes before grapes, now small apples, both gently leaking milk from their tips and from their piercings on their sides. Sensing my arousal, vines suckered onto them, then brought the milk to my mouth. Like Rod, I thought, and I made an ‘o’ and throated the vine. 

The Arrith, for the first time, seemed surprised. Your Orcish stud caught you a new skill? Well then. All the better. Your betrayal now seems so fortuitous!

As the milky tentacle withdrew, taking with it the sweet, light taste of my milk, I was greeted with the thick vine from before. As it roughly forced open my jaw and shot down my gullet, I sensed that I might have been tasting my own ass. Then it started dripping-not violent spurts like Rod, but a steady pitter-patter of cum, deposited directly into my stomach.

It was almost enough to make me ignore the other change: the sheer lunacy conducted between my pussylips. I knew I was becoming monstrous down there (and yet the perversion of it titillated me greatly), but the mirrored reality of the Arrith showed me grossly swollen lips, quivering, splattering drips of lube with every spasm; a clitoris the size of a thumb, twitching against its own impalement, which had grown to accommodate it; Finally, the pink sides of my fucktunnel spasmed against the loosened entrance, my birth canal splashing with fluids and endless, endless girlcum. Beyond the whole heaving, sodden mess I could see the pursed lips of my cervix jostling inside my heaving cunt.

The pleasure of my digestive spearing, milk production and cunt deformation were almost enough to distract me from the real show: his growth. I didn’t know it was a he. At first I was just confused. Just like the day before, my stomach swelled, skin pulled taut, stretching and reddening as it tore at the massive trauma. Stretch marks soon criss-crossed my belly, both the old and the new, as this far exceeded the day before. I saw my bellybutton pop out unceremoniously, and just as soon as it it did another thorn pierced it. I screamed, muffled as I was by my permanent throatfuck, straining and cumming again from the pain and pleasure.

How long he grew I did not know. The Arrith whispered encouragement again in my ear as I expanded beyond rational means. After half an hour had passed, my deformed stomach extended outward past my head by a good two feet. My womb, constantly sending orgasms my way from its growth, had swollen to the size of a small boulder, and dwarfed the rest of me. Well, the rest of me besides my tits, which were beyond massive. Stretchmarks scored their connection to my sternum, and their massive globular weight extended out on either side of my belly bulge. By the time he came to full-size, my leaky nipples pointed to right angles of my face. I could hear a running torrent of fluid from my cunt to the forest floor. To this day, I don’t know how my muffled screams, shouts and moans didn’t carry out into the road. Maybe they did.

Then it set me down, pulled my legs up, caressed my sweating forehead with soft vines. I must admit that I was quite ripe, having a full 24 hours of brutal sexual encounters...my armpits, shaved hairless, nevertheless dripped my musk down over my straining, inflated body.

It comes. Be strong. 

Insensible as I was, I didn’t realize the meaning of those words until it was too late. He dropped, putting unimaginable pressure on my cervix. My cunt screamed at me in both pleasure and pain, audibly contracting, creating a wet, lube-soaked smack with each wrench. I could feel my inner mouth open slowly, then, as the head’s rounded edge pushed through, give out completely. I was glad of the gag, as I would have howled enough to wake the whole village as my fucktunnel expanded beyond reason or rationality to let him out. I even bit down on the vine, and it tensed and hardened in response. Below me, my massive girth was too much to allow me to see him emerge from me, first the head, which alone was the largest thing to ever enter my pussy, then the shoulders, which tore me apart. 

As he fell to the ground, a wet polypy mass encasing a human form which seemed already fully-grown, I was afforded the chance to see what had become of me. 

First, my belly had deflated, mutilated by stretch marks, lumpy and misshapen and partially hollowed. I thought of a child’s ball that had been partially deflated. My tits grew even larger, filled painfully with milk, the liquid endlessly gushing out unheeded.

Then my cunt. My poor, poor cunt. 

It was prolapsed. My womb was halfway out of my cunt, little pinkish-purple mouth gaping open, pink tube extending a good half-foot out of my pussy. The lips around it had turned a dark red, almost black, and were swollen to a point almost unrecognizable. It looked as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to a rotten pumpkin. I was monstrous.

And yet, seeing the slimy creature stir, seemingly the size of a human teenager, it was all worth it. It broke free of its casing, Orcish face turned to mine. I smiled and ushered it towards me with my feeble arms. Immediately it fell upon my gigantic left tit, beginning to suckle. I was so generous I had forgotten the piercing, which burned ferociously. Despite the torture, my wicked brain, warped by the corruption of the Arrith, decoded the sensation as orgasmic. I caterwauled, free of the vine gag. Again the Arrith spoke to me.

Oh, child. Soon, a great broodmother you will become.

...Soon? Not one already? My mind boggled at the thought. MORE?

Yes, child. I have work for you yet. And this time, you must bring another.


	4. Outdoors Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Orcish Friend has a fun group encounter with the augmented Shel.

Back to our Orcish protagonist...and a fun group activity he and Shel bring to the camping trip.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I had just emerged from my tent when I saw Shel. Well, at first I didn’t know who I was looking at.

The night before, Shel was just a hair bigger than skinny, with pale skin and a thigh gap. Her tits were a mere handful, nipples like pink berries. It was strange that her stomach was marked and pussy on the loose side, but on first impression she looked like a sweet young woman, blonde bob and slightly crooked teeth screaming innocence..

The girl in front of me had curves that defied logic. Her legs, which were fairly unremarkable the day before, had grown to thick pillars, shiny and hairless in the afternoon night. Her hips were wide, ass protruding even to her sides. Her belly was pocked with marks and hung loosely from her abs. The titties in front of me with mammoth, firm but swollen down to her bellybutton, blue veins clearly visible from afar. Her areolas were six inches around and dark, and her nipples were massive, the size of plums. Easily. Of course, it was impossible to ignore the piercings on both, metal rings that hung down, a single brass weight hanging from each. Looking down, I was shocked to see this girl’s clitoris protruding past her cunt lips, also pierced with a small ring. The fact it went past the lips was no small feat, considering their engorgement-they looked like strips of steak, and the holes past them gaped enough to be visible from ten feet away.

Of course, it was shocking enough that she walked up to our camp naked.

It took a second, considering my shock at what had just come out of the woods, but I pulled myself together and knew it was Shel from her face. It had widened from...well, whatever had happened to her, but it was unmistakably still her. She smiled in recognition.

We raced to each other, lost in passion. We kissed furiously, my hands exploring the newfound bounty of her body. She simply threw her plump arms around me, returning my embraces and shudders and sighs with obscene moans.

We detached, and the look she gave me would melt iron. She laid it out for me-she was mine, and would be mine, but first there was something she had to do. My head was swirling. It was all so much-the massive curves of her flesh, her animal musk, the soft intonations of her voice...it was almost enough me miss what she said.

‘You want me to share you with my mates?”

“Yes, love. I need to,” she stated as her arms trailed down my sides, “but make no mistake, no matter the situation today, I’m yours, daddy.”

It was a conundrum. This girl was one in a million, but this was going to be pretty shocking to the guys, who were just waking up before venturing out to fish. It’s not as if I hadn’t done it before, a gangbang that is. Often that was the only way we really did our whorehouse runs, as madams typically didn’t want Orcish men walking from room to room. I wavered, but feeling her caresses, her nonstop sweet nothings as she traced her wettened lips up and down my neck, and the unbelievable curves of her tits draped on my chest...it was too much.

I was about to say yes, but Shel must have been desperate. She huffed, grabbed my right hand with hers and pulled it to her cunt. I wiggled my finger about the folds, admiring their meatiness as i flapped them about, when she pulled my torso down, used her other hand to ball mine into a fist...and shoved the whole thing in her cunt. It’s not as if it wasn’t wet-the girl’s lube was literally dripping onto the forest floor-but I didn’t think any girl could take a watermelon-sized Orcish fist up a cunt at all, let alone with no warmup. My hand was trapped in her sopping tunnel and I could feel her walls clench down, a sensation that was light at best. This girl had been used. She grunted as I flexed my fingers out, and suckled at my neck and rocked back and forth as she came, a spray of pussy juice blasting out in a shower around my forearm.

“Lead me, daddy,” she said as she kept my hand in there. “Where are your friends?”

This sick girl was more than I could have asked. “Oh god. You’re in for it,” I said, perverted thoughts flying through my head. How much could this girl take? I was about to find out. 

When we broke through the clearing to the wagons, my three Orcish buds looked up: Loki, Ondu and Del were their names, and their complete shock was hilarious. An 8 foot tall Orcish man leaning down, massive black paw buried in a girl’s bloated cunt...but no ordinary girl, a fertility goddess come to life, massive tits and hips and a permanent flush of eroticism on her cheeks. 

I explained the situation and laid down on a log. Shel stayed standing, and I wrenched my hand free with a satisfying squelch. Her pussy sagged open, quim quivering from sheer horniness as she leaned forward, gigantic breasts falling to the ground, leaving a thin trail of milk as she pulled my pants off, revealing my 16” erection, slimed with my pre. She sat on her knees, putting her weight on her expanded belly, using it as a fulcrum to hoist her hips up as we encouraged the three to join in. My friends were taken aback, but shocked at the state of the girl’s holes. Shel’s asshole rested at a three-inch gape, brownish-lips ceding to red as it trailed up into her. Directly underneath sat the sopping, throbbing fuckhole that was just a day earlier a tiny virgin pussy. All three of my mates couldn’t contain their excitement, their erections tenting their pants clearly.

“What are you waiting for, boys? Ruin me.”

As she began throating my cock, Del and Ondu worked at her sides, fondling her massive tits, which released thin jets of milk around their piercings when properly squeezed. Each jet prompted a moan as Shel’s mouth made a thin ring around my cock, and she fondled my balls before beginning to jerk Del and Ondu’s cocks. Loki was an ass man, and he dredged his hand in Shel’s soaked pussy before beginning to finger her ass, going knuckle deep with no problem. 

Shel disengaged her mouth to admonish: “No, no. Cum in my pussy first, daddy.”

“Very well. Disgusting slut,” Loki said before thrusting his erection to the hilt. As if offended by her suggestion, Loki began thrusting with aplomb, pumping with his considerable might. I pulled up her face to stare into it as he ravaged her, noting the obscene look of ecstasy she felt as her fucktunnel was thoroughly savaged. It was incredible how she took the foot and a half of fuckmeat like it was a joke, squelching noises raising as Loki pulled out and thrust back in. Shel’s suckling of my member grew more frenzied; I again loved the look of my cock distending her throat, her jaw looking as if it had been broken off of its hinges. She was sweating with exertion and the raw musk became more and more miasmic-it was somewhat foul, but I couldn’t object to it.

It was then I realized its aphrodisiac quality. Shel extracted my prick from her mouth and watched as Del and Ondu squirted her milk onto it. She then licked the head clean, and all the while staring dead at me, throated me to the balls, her tongue working out around the edge of her white-tight lips. My first orgasm came then, deep and hard. I felt my balls contract to me, and I knew her stomach was the direct recipient of at least a pint of thick Orcish cum.

Well, her moans set all the others off too, and since Del and Ondu were just jacking off, Shel’s back became a waved-slick of pearly cum, which sluiced down her curves in obscene waves.

Then, I couldn’t explain it. Once we came, it was like we were transported away. I didn’t even go soft. We stayed hard as a rock and switched spots...well, sort-of. I laid on the ground and fucked her up the pussy, noting that it was even looser than I remembered it-Ondu took her ass, remarking on its gaping entrance-Del sat on the log and offered his bright-red cock to suckle, and Loki stood to the side, milking her right tit and becoming the recipient of a sloppy, two-handed handjob, her tiny white hands rubbing the shaft up and down. 

Our cum was again simultaneous, but this time coming after fifteen minutes of frenzied pounding, her loose holes spraying us down with grool and lube and spent cum to the extent we looked as if we were painted in the stuff-the clearing a cacophony of orgasmic moans and wet slapping, grunting and cursing. 

“Oh god you dirty little slut...like that, you bitch…” “Yes, daddy, fill my holes, I need it all….stretch me out, ruin me, make me your cocksleeve, your fucktoy, I’m just a brainless whore who needs her fucked-out holes destroyed...”

And so on. It went on for hours, us going and going, the only reminders of the passage of time being the copious amounts of cum we deposited (our little clearing had fluids soaked over the tops of our feet before we stopped), the slight lack of light and Shel’s incredible absorption. I say absorption, as no matter how much jizz sloshed out of her sloppy orifices, Shel retained an incredible amount of our fluid. Hours were marked by the slow but steady inflation of her abdomen, which expanded with every burst. By dusk, her bloated belly was again a mass of bracket-like red stripes enveloping her bellybutton, which had become a monstrous cavity in the middle of her beach-ball like stomach.

What made us stop wasn’t the advent of nightfall, or any sort of loss in stamina (our pricks were raw to the point of pain and muscles screaming, but we couldn’t stop), but the fact that her belly had bulged up to the point that we were aiming our cocks up instead of forward. I noticed not without pleasure as my prick literally poked through her ass to her back, where it distended an area usually reserved for kidneys. After we came a final time, we stood back, letting the monstrously gaped girl lying prone and senseless next to it.

The conversation was hazy, and conducted between panting breaths, our strained muscles glosed with sex juices. Shel was truly wrecked on the ground before us, leaking streams of cum out of all her holes, hair stringy and kinked from a river of cum drying and wettening in hours of fucking. Her asshole and pussy had both prolapsed, a red rose the size of a pineapple shining in the dusk, the purple lips of her cervix poking out from her ruined cunt. Her face was a sloppy haze of cum and spit and milk, lips reddeded and rubbed raw like a clown’s rictus from overuse, eyes horribly irritated from tears and invading emissions….and yet she smiled as she begged for more.

“Is that all,” she asked, as we looked amongst each other, totally at a loss for how to contain her. She had a way, as I’ve established. “My holes are filled, but I am yet to be sated, daddies. Can you treat me? Is there anything enough for me here” she asked sweetly.

It was Loki, that sick bastard, who tied the ropes. It was what I knew to be a sex swing, suspended from trees. But the sick part was the platforms he fashioned from some parts of our tents, which essentially looked like tables on their side, a massive hole in the middle. Del and I did the honors, picking up Shel, which even for us was no easy task. As we grasped at her slimy form, her cum-filled belly made disgusting sloshing sounds. She rubbed her gravid midsection, fondled her tits, fondled us as we placed her arms in tethers above her head, legs in restraints that spread them wide. At shoulder-level we had an incredible view into her wrecked privates-the cervix pulsing out, vaginal walls straining and failing to hold the womb up with gravity...massive, blackened folds swaying and dripping cum to the ground. Her ass dripped too, and Ondu gave great attention to both, licking and fingering and punching into them alternately. 

I knew what was coming. We all took turns fisting her cunt and ass as Shel encouraged us, cumming incessantly as we punched up into the air, combined hands into one brutal insertion, making her scream in ecstasy as we triple-fisted her pussy, lips gripping our forearms as the monstrous insertion battered her cervix. After that we worked together to quad-fist her ass, which had broken at that point, not even bothering to put up resistance. Her unbelievable tits slapped back and forth, nipples showering us with milk as she had an anal orgasm from the insane penetration. But we weren’t done. Loki had the idea from years of exotic sex shows in Orcish whorehouses.

No, Shel asked us clearly, over and over again: “Can you wreck me? Can you sate my loose, sloppy holes? Can you defile me in ways no woman has been?”

Shel, my dear, the answer was yes.

Two stallions, ones bred specifically to pull wagons full of Orcish men: their flared members were pillars. Both pricks were over three feet long, flared a good eight inches at the head, but after the tapered point, expanding to a good two feet across at the base of the massive fuckpillar. Their brown muscles rippled under their skin. Shel, when she first saw them, began licking her lips, and began muttering about her master...I couldn’t quite make it out, and the whole thing was a haze as I said. On either side of her, Loki and Ondu led the stallions, who were erect, dripping precum, possibly from whatever was exuding from Shel. They put their forelegs onto the makeshift walls, cocks poking through.

Shel had some rough insertions, but these pillars would kill most people. Del and I, we were there to help, however. Our hands hardly needed lube, but we wetted them in her quim. I gripped the pussy, he her ass (after punching the prolapse back in)...and we pulled. Shel screamed in pleasure as we pulled her holes apart, gaping her beyond rationality, ruining her forever. My chest and arms burned as her cunt stretched wide, wide enough for my head, wide enough...sure enough, for the horse cock, and it ran true, blasting into Shel from both sides.

Her noises turned to inhuman moans as the horses pushed forward into the wet caverns they were blindly thrust into, and as we walked to the side, I could see, even with her monstrous cumflation, the outlines of the mammoth pricks on the surface of her belly. The horses inched forward, back, Shel cooing as her holes gaped wider with each inch, seemingly no room between her orifices. Her tits smashed up to either side of her, endlessly running a wet trail down her side. 

Then, once settled, they began thrusting. It was simply titanic. Shel’s rotund body rocked between them like a tree in a hurricane, bounced back and forth between the fucklogs that were cleaving her. It literally sounded like rain under her, as collected fluids poured out from the loose holes. At one point, Shel’s globe-like tits were flopping up, swallowing her face whole, then falling back down with each thrust. It was degradation beyond imagining. As the horses continued to thrust, the merciless friction began actively prolapsing both her holes-as the erection left her vacuous cavity, with it came a red rictus of either pussy or rectum-and once the flared head left the passage, it slammed the sickening tunnel back in with its impossible girth. The trees holding Shel up literally quaked from the savagery of their fuck-frenzy. 

Amid the mind-breaking savagery, we sat jacking off our sore logs, stupefied by the sheer destruction in front of us. As I watched Shel’s new body ravaged in midair, I thought back to the innocent girl just the night before, a shiny red flower in her hair...little nipple buds...the crooked smile. Compared to the heaving, swollen broodqueen in front of me, I could barely comprehend the change. As if sensing my thoughts, she turned to me amid her decimation, stared into my eyes and smiled.

Then they came, blasting gallons of sticky cum deep into her crevices. Shel’s stomach was already a beach ball of collected cum, but the combined emissions of the horses inflated Shel to the point where she seemed a ball of wet white flesh, tits and head and limbs dwarfed by her globular rodunity. The great beasts shuddered as they came, and we all blasted as well, witnessing the full corruption of the young girl with a salute of sticky ropes.

As the twin horses pulled out, they took Shel’s insides with her. By the time the massive flared heads exited her battered holes, her pussy hung limply between her legs, a stumpy pink tail dripping cum. Her cervix’s mouth gaped too, weakly seizing, attempting to close itself as if out of embarrassment. Shel’s prolapsed asshole was like a giant mad earthworm, attached to her asshole by a ring of dark red puffiness. Shel heaved in post-coital bliss, eyes rolled back in her head as we detached her sopping, contorted form from our restraints. Though cum-slicked to the point of slipperiness, we worked to lower her bloated form to the ground. Though she was clearly beyond sense, she wrapped her slick arms around me, kissing me deeply.

The next few hours were passionate in a different way. I boiled some water, and while doing so I sopped up the layer of cum on her body, feeding it to her via the porous cloth as she requested. It was tawdy and lewd and somehow adorable. As the water cooled enough for use, I cleaned her exposed genitals and gently forced them back into her body. Though she was pleasured by the procedure, she praised me throughout the effort. As I pulled a blanket over us, I nestled into her back, trying..and failing...to reach around her cum-swollen belly. As we drifted into oblivion, she caressed my massive hand in hers. Despite the lunatic sexual frenzy, she had survived...and she was mine.


End file.
